As the number of people utilizing portable computing devices increases, and as the variety of types of computing devices increases, there comes a increasing need to adapt the ways in which users of these devices obtain and communicate information. For example, a user wishing to share electronic information with a specific person of a group of nearby people often must obtain certain information, such as an email address or network address, in order to send the information to the correct person. Even when a wireless connection can be obtained between devices to be used for the sharing, it still is necessary for the user to determine which device corresponds to a specific person to receive the information, and the user can still be required to obtain an identifier or otherwise enter access information in order for the devices to connect and share information.
Further, the user might want to record a meeting in which multiple people are involved. In many cases, a user wanting to record a meeting with a computing device such as a tablet computer or smart phone will be unable to capture image information about each person in the room unless the user is holding and moving the device, which can be undesirable in many instances. Further, if the user wants to record audio information the device might not be sufficiently near a person speaking to enable the device to adequately record the speaker's voice, particularly if there is a lot of background noise.